infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Marine the Raccoon (Rush Sonicverse)
Marine the Raccoon is the only other looper currently active in the portion of the Sonicverse Anchored by Blaze the Cat. As a result, she is quite possibly the only thing keeping Blaze from going insane from loneliness in the Loops. On the other hand, many would say that having to deal with the incredibly hyperactive Marine on a regular basis would drive someone crazy anyway... Early Loop Activity Marine's Looping activity is something of a mystery. While she is perfectly happy to regale anyone who cares to listen (and many who don't) with tales of her exploits, the fact remains that the hyperactive raccoon speaks very fast, with a thick Australian accent, and often uses liberal sailor and pirate slang. This makes her somewhat difficult to understand at times, plus she is also prone to exaggeration and tall tales so it's a little hard to discern how many of her tales are true even when they can be understood. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Marine has displayed the following abilities: *'Hydrokinesis': In her baseline, Marine once displayed a mysterious and unknown power that may or may not have been hydrokinesis. However, at least one of her early Loops had that power manifest in this fashion and Marine has since honed and refined this ability to the point where it now rival's Blaze's pyrokinesis. *'Transformations:' Marine only has one confirmed transformation gained from her time in the Loops. **'Marine Woman:' Shortly after Marine and her allies helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Expert Sailor:' Even in her baseline, Marine was able to sail and captain her own ship at a very young age. She has only gotten better since. *'Extreme Gear:' While her overall skill is uncertain, it has been shown that Marine knows how to operate the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears. *'Insult Sword-fighting:' Marine has shown very prominent signs of having been to the Monkey Island loops, and has obtained the knowledge that a sharp wit is much more useful than a sharp blade. By insulting an enemy she is in combat with, in a way that the enemy has no dignified retort, or by cleverly responding to an insult thrown at her, she can force the enemy to pause in contemplation and shame from her words. As this is in the middle of combat, this leaves them open for a free, cheap shot. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Marine can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Relationships Blaze: The Anchor for the portion of the Sonicverse Marine is native to. Marine has a great deal of respect and affection for Blaze and would move heaven and earth to help her if it were so necessary. Sonic & Friends: Marine loves being around others and is absolutely thrilled any time Sonic or any of his allies join her and Blaze for an adventure. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Sonicverse